


Perfect Harmony

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Charles sings in the shower and his neighbours decide to prank him.





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by an anecdote heard on the panel show Would I Lie To You about a neighbour singing the song the panelist was trying to learn, at the same time, but in a foreign language. 
> 
> Charles lives next door to Erik who has Emma and Azazel visiting. Definitely an AU but because it’s a ficlet I haven’t quite fleshed it out yet. 
> 
> I do not own X men or Disney songs.

The best part about coming back to his own apartment at the end of a long day has to be taking a long hot shower. As Charles rolls himself through the doorway and pauses to run his fingers over a counter that is finally low enough for him to use, he feels his spirits lifting and his body beginning to relax. By the time he’s transferred himself to the shower area he feels positively elated and has started humming under his breath.  

 

It takes a little bit more humming before he identifies the tune as something out of Disney’s Hercules. 

 

He pauses, embarrassed and listens furtively. But the only sound he hears is the dripping of the water off his transfer stool.  Through the gap in the shower curtain, the mirror is fogged with steam. 

 

_ This is ridiculous.  It his damn apartment after all.  Plus It’s not like anyone will hear him anyway.   _

 

_ How was it supposed to go again… Ah _

 

“I have often dreamed of a far off place…”

 

His voice reflects off the hard tiles and sounds, well.  Pleasant enough. Emboldened. He picks up the soap and presses on…

 

“Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me…”

 

…

 

_ Good grief.  _ Erik thinks to himself.   _ Of all the people who had to move in next door it had to be one of a bathroom singers.    _

 

_ Although. I’ll give him that at least he is on pitch. It could so much worse.   _

 

“Except that, why did it have to be Disney?” He moans aloud.  

 

Emma raises an amused eyebrow at him.  

 

“You could join him you know.  I know you want to.”

 

“Stay the heck out of my head.”

 

“Sugar, it’s not my fault that when you tie yourself up in all these emotional knots, you get very loud.” She sighs puts down her tablet and stretches out along the couch, nudging Azazel with a pale foot.  “Budge over. I’m going to lie down.”

 

Azazel, shifts obligingly to the armrest and perches there, grinning devilishly. “You could join him, but in another language.  I hear it’s very distracting.” 

 

Even before Az finishes the speaking, Emma smirks, snatches the tablet up from the table and after a bit of googling, hands Erik the German lyrics. 

 

“Better hurry or you’ll miss the chorus...”

 

Feeling like an idiot, Erik, pauses, waiting for the other voice to start…

 

“I will find my way”

 

“Ich werde die Distanz überwinden.”

 

The voice pauses, faltering. Emma and Azazel exchange looks and start giggling. Erik rolls his eyes and waves at them to shut up. Then the voice continues. 

 

“I’ll be there someday”

 

“Wenn ich stark sein kann”

 

There’s another pause. For a brief moment all they can hear is the sound of water dripping.  Then Az hisses at him softly. “You’re not performing a duet. Sing over him.” 

 

Emma just smiles to herself, a self satisfied and amused smile that holds its secrets firmly behind its pearly white teeth. 

 

He ignores them both. Pointedly. “Just wait. I have a feeling he’s not done yet.”

 

…

 

When he first hears the voice coming through the walls, Charles is surprised into silence. 

 

Probably German? And from the apartment next door too. He never realized the walls were that thin. 

 

As he reaches out tentatively with his mind, the first emotion that hits is a sense of amusement. Not anger. Nothing malicious at least. As he swiftly sifts through their surface thoughts, he gleans that the one called Erik is probably the German. No knowing who or what Az is yet but they all feel like fellow mutants. 

 

The one called Emma at least knows what she’s about. Thank goodness the mirrors are still fogged or she would probably have gotten an eyeful. 

 

He transfers himself out of the shower and starts towelling himself off, thoughtfully. 

 

Then he takes a deep breath and sings out. 

 

“I know every mile   
Will be worth my while”

 

…

 

Erik starts, and then, replies

 

“Um mich zu fühlen, als würde ich hinzugehören”

 

Without meaning to, they sing the final verse together, harmonizing through the thin walls. 

 

Az claps heartily at the end his eyes alight with mirth while Erik flushes furiously and glares at him. 

 

There’s a tapping on the wall followed by a soft British voice. 

 

“Nicely done my unknown German friend. Now that I’m finally decent, would you and your companions like to come over for tea?”

 

Then the voice becomes a little less muffled as Charles projects directly into their heads. 

 

_ <I don’t know about you, but all that singing has left me parched.  If you’re at all worried, Emma can vouch that I’m not some psycho.> _

 

Emma unfolds herself gracefully from the couch smiling at Erik and Az. 

 

“It's alright boys, he’s one of us.”

 

…

 

“We’re going to have to find him a better soundtrack if this goes on. There’s only so much Disney I can take on a given day.” Erik grumbles not quite under his breath as he waits with the others outside the door of the neighboring apartment, not quite knowing what to expect. 

 

His mutation alerts him to something metallic and heavy approaching the door. Then it opens to reveal a baby faced youth, messy dark curls tousled and damp, perched in an old fashioned wheelchair. Which has a loose and squeaky left footrest.

 

“Hi, I’m your new neighbor, Charles, sorry about the noise just now…”

 

He had a mildly annoyed diatribe lined up, which was good to go until he made eye contact. Then for what seemed like an embarrassing eternity, all he could think of were various embarrassing and sappy similes to describe the blueness of Charles’ eyes. 

 

For one gut churning moment, all the blood seems to rush to his head. 

 

Until Az starts humming a tune from the Lion king.  A song with so much sentimental drivel that it annoys him enough to break the spell. 

 

At the very least it gives him an excuse to turn around and sock Az one, which causes Charles, to apologize profusely and invite the three of them in. 

 

As she brushes past him in the doorway, Emma murmurs in his ear. “See something you like?”

 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lion king song that was obliquely referred to is ‘can you feel the love tonight’


End file.
